Closure devices used in fluid dispensing assemblies are well known and widely used. These closure devices and fluid dispensing assemblies may be used for fluid dispensing from various bag and box containers, or other flexible containers. Such closures are connected to a coupling that may be attached to a fluid system, for instance a fluid line. Typically, these closures include a valve structure having a housing unit with a poppet and a spring assembled therein, where the closure is actuatable to open a flow passage and enable fluid flow.
However, these closures do not provide structures suitable for stabilizing and aligning the poppet and spring within the housing during assembly and use of the closure. Particularly during assembly, such closures cannot maintain the poppet within an intended region of the flow passage of the housing for opening and closing the closure. Such configurations result in assembly difficulties, for instance improper alignment and positioning of the poppet member. Furthermore, during use, problems may arise as the poppet and spring may be deformed so as to move out of place from its intended position, thereby compromising the seal of the closure in a closed position.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved closure device including a retention structure that stabilizes and aligns the poppet and spring within the housing. Further, a closure is desired that provides a design suitable for high volume manufacture and automated assembly, while resulting in lower cost and higher efficiency.